lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
NULL
NULL is a lab experiment that has been through horrific amounts of gene-splicing from an unknown organization. NULL is so unsure of what they're capable of or what they even look like that they are incredibly frightened when forced into battles. Despite it's vast amounts of powers, the organization keeps NULL at bay with a kill switch. Description NULL vastly changes their appearance frequently, often with traits of people it has met recently. It has a vast array of abilities that are incorrectly spliced, often triggering visual changes when it uses a power. When it uses the power of Solar Flare, it's powers of shapeshifting are disabled for 24 Hours. During this time, NULL reverts to their base form, which reveals that it is a female with various "organic wires" running through it's whole body, from it's stomach to arms to legs. It also has a "tail" which is actually another organic wire that was disconnected and can be plugged into specialized ports. It has yellow-white hair with two red organic spikes sticking out it's hair. It has fangs and it has two different eye colors: green on their right eye, yellow on their left eye. It wears a short choppy poncho of sorts around its shoulders and has a green and brown jumpsuit. It's legs have been severely modified, resembling more of a bird's and only has three toes. Personality NULL is afraid and scared of just about everybody, which comes off as rather ironic considering their vast powers that everyone else is afraid of. If shown the slightest bit of compassion, NULL immediately gets clingy. NULL is often forced to fight, which causes them to scream and lash out in dangerous ways as it is told it will die if it doesn't. Backstory NULL was apparently born in Russia, but beyond that they cannot remember anything else. They are held captive currently in a prison in the cold mountains of the Himalayas. Powers and Abilities NULL has a vast array of powers, so many that nobody is aware of the full extent of them. They are currently cataloged with: *Time-Traveling and Time-Bending *Portal Creation *Power Sealing and Power Unsealing *Shape-Shifting *Inversion *Power-Copying *Electrokinesis *Red Energy *Bloodblending *Inversion *Able to hold a full Galvan Armor set *Light Magic *Dark Magic *Consciousness Transferring *Astral Projecting *Flight *Heat Vision *Freeze Breath *Solar Flare (will burn out powers for 24 hours) *Entering Circuitry *Shrinking and Growing in size *Self-Healing *Phantom Sight *Telekinetic Powers Notably, they cannot copy the Descension or Ascension abilities. It has the unique ability of Solar Flare, a powerful move that will devastate every particle around it within a certain area. This burns out of it's powers for a 24 hour period and reverts them to their base form. Appearances None available at the moment. Relationships None available at the moment. Gallery D7A359C0-6DC3-4C65-9E5B-A7F34046A0EE.jpg|Concept sketch by Exotoro. NULL.png|NULL's base form as illustrated by Exotoro. Nullltr.png|NULL by . Trivia *Supposedly NULL's true form only appears when it uses Solar Flare. *NULL was inspired by Type:Null and a game that Sr.Wario currently only has in his Lapis sandbox called Fantendo - Prime.